User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Character Sheet: Victor Roth
Name: Victor Roth Aliases: Numerous (Prominent ones include Michael Brunscaster and Oliver Russel) Age: 42 Species: Human Technician (Polymorph) Powers: Absorbing Replication, Codification/Decodification, Customization/Remaking Powers (Physiological): Extrasensory Perception, Unique Physiology, Mode Switching, Ergotech Form Powers (Mental): Hypercognition, Scientific Prowess, Mathematical Intuition, Numerical Precision, Knowledge Replication, Tactical Analysis Powers (Physical): Combat Perception, Gun Kata, Body Supremacy, Special Ops Mastery, Adoptive Muscle Memory Powers (Social): Psychological Intuition, Social Magnetism Occupations: Private Security Officer, CEO of Roth Inc., Class A Polymorph Alignment: Lawful Neutral Affiliations: Himself, Roth Inc. The United Interstellar Republics of Sol Motto: "Chaos theory and Murphy's law dictate anything can and will happen." Quotes: "Never assume that you are always in control of a situation because reality says otherwise. Any number of infinite possibilities can swipe the rug off from under you and leave you lying flat on your ass. Play the odds to your favor and show reality that you don't fall easily." "Collectivism undermines the ideas of self-reliance and merit, spitting on them and trying to blame the failures of the few on the success of the many. It's idiotic, to say the least, and that's what these terrorists want. They want to destroy the libertarian capitalist institution that gives everyone freedoms and luxuries not seen in the galaxy and replace it with communism and totalitarianism. I will not stand idly by as that happens." "If the Holy Empire of Voratk wants a fight, we'll give them a fight. The last time I went to war, it wasn't pretty for the other side. For further knowledge, consult the now-defunct Principate of Drotheni. They'll tell you all about how they attacked the wrong Union and payed the consequences for it." Theme: Blacklite District - With Me Now Origin: Victor Roth was one out of a band of mercenaries contracted by a tech firm to find and retrieve a Varis artifact reported to be in unchartered space on a recently discovered exoplanet. He was the first to obtain the relic and was unraveled and reformed at the quantum level, unknowingly transforming him into a Polymorph. Once the mission was complete, Victor stumbled onto his powers and realized the immense profit to be made. From there, he created Roth Inc., a private security and mercenary company of which he was the CEO and highest ranking agent. His company rose in popularity and wealth, ultimately resulting in Victor buying his former boss' company and adding it to Roth Inc. Powers and Abilities (In Detail): Physiology, - After the Varis relic that he obtained activated, Victor's body was altered on the quantum level, resulting in an unstable quantum structure. The full extent of this alteration is still unknown to him. Over the years, Victor has also upgraded his body with absorbed alien species and materials over the years, leading him to have: **Body Supremacy - Victor has complete control over the functions and movements (minute and large), organ and tissues, and senses of his body, allowing him to sustain massive injury to himself, not feel pain, alter the flow of his blood and the firing of neurons, and more because his body is a mallaeable plaything of his mind. **Ergotech Form - With the advent of Ergotech within the Union, Victor, seeing an opportunity, integrated it into his body. This resulted in him being able to transform his body into a form of living energy while still retaining his human appearance. In this state, absorb all forms of energy, alter the compositon of the energy he is made of, and and restore himself by converting matter into energy or vice versa. Should he only transform a portion of his body into ergotech, he is able to seamlessly intergrate the biological component of his form into computational and technological systems, allowing him unhindered access to any computational and technological system he has bonded to as if he was another organ. **Enhanced Condition - The alteration increased Victor physical capabilities to peak human levels and decelerated his aging. His body generates less fatigue toxins, allowing him to perform strenuous tasks for extended periods of time, but he still requires sleep. Victor is able to take this a step further using absorbed species and materials to bolster his condition to superhuman levels. **Extrasensory Perception - Due to the alteration brought about by the Varis relic, Victor gained the ability to see into ranges of light and energy normally invisible to the human eye and human technology. This altered form of sight allows him to see all of the EM spectrum, sound, and exotic energy forms by looking into the information dimension. **Mode Switching - Grouping desirable traits and properties together, Victor can create "modes", altered states of being with different properies tailored to different situations, specific or general. These modes are layered over his existence like a template and are easily interchangable, allowing him to switch between modes at lightning speeds to react to a new development. Main Powers: *Absorbing Replication- Although Victor is a Technician, he is a special sub-class of Technician able to absorb materials/energy and replicate those properties within himself due to an unstable quantum structure. Victor's ability is based on contact and sight, meaning he must have contact with the material/energy he wishes to absorb and replicate and he must be able to see its information body within the information dimension.This ability allows him to augment and evolve himself using absorbed and replicated materials, and it also grants resistance to traditional magic. However, he is also rendered unable to use proper magic without the aide of magitek or Varis artifacts. **Codification/Decodification - Victor is able to decode information within the information dimension to discover the real life counterpart to the scanned entity/phenomenon. Once the information is decoded, he absorbs it and adds it to his own information body, allowing him to mimic the traits of the absorbed entity/phenomenon at will. He is also able to alter his own Playton arrangement at will, adding new mode templates to use in the field or properly intergrating newly absorbed data into his body. **Customization/Remaking - Virgil is able to redefine the properties of any existing entity/item within his field of view by projecting any property he's replicated onto that entity/item's Playton arrangement, thereby altering its properties within the physical world. This applies to living entities and inanimate objects. Contact is required. Equipment/Skills: